


Common Ground

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, After the first war, Angst, Banter, Christmas, Coffee Shop, Enemies to Lovers, Fluffy, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, M/M, Not To Be Taken Too Seriously, Sirius doesn’t go to prison, Soulmate AU, Young Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: “Your mother didn’t teach you about soulmates, did she?”“No, she did not, but Narcissa did.”A rather odd Christmas coffee shop soulmate AU.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Regulus Black, Severus Snape/Sirius Black
Kudos: 61
Collections: BlackPrince Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2020





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stelladeinferno](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stelladeinferno).



> Thank you juniperlee for Betaing and sort of Alphaing this

For the life of him Severus had never imagined he would be doing this. That he would be walking down a Muggle street in Edinburgh Scotland, his boots echoed off the cobblestones. The snow drifts on the edges of the sidewalk were deep, though he still trekked on through it. It was nearly Christmas, there were fairy lights wrapped around the trees and along the windowsills. There were red and green ribbons, bells, and Merlin only knew what else. Holiday cheer not being something he possessed, he quelled his urge to vomit.. 

But, Severus knew his opinion was not a popular one no matter how much he wished that it was. Pulling his wool coat tighter around him, he thought back to how he ended up here. Dumbledore, the bane of his existence and his savior on the same brush stroke. The man had made him a professor, his spy, dragging him into the light and then keeping him from spending the rest of his days rotting in Azkaban. However, he was also the person who held Severus in a noose. Never actually bothering to actually use it, but keeping him in his grasp all the same. 

It had been years since Dumbledore had actually  _ bothered  _ ordering to do anything other than teach the brats and stay friendly with Lucius and Narcissa. Though the latter he would have done anything, to be honest. They were both the closest things that he had ever had to family and nothing, not even their choices when it came to the Dark Lord would change that. Though sometimes it felt as if all he was doing after he spoke to them was screaming into the wind. The two could not see what was right in front of their bloody noses, even if it might one day become the death of them and their only son. 

Severus knew he shouldn’t dwell on those thoughts, it would not do him any good. But, that didn’t stop his mind from slipping back into those patterns, trying not to think about  _ why _ he was walking along these narrow streets towards a cafe owned by the Black brothers. Draco was his godson, his parents deciding that long before Severus had seen the light. 

Before he had become “Dumbledore’s man” as Kingsley liked to say… The Auror did it deliberately to irritate him, though he would no doubt claim it was “just out of good fun”.. Common Ground loomed ahead, its garish maroon window frames and evergreen coloured door screaming Christmas cheer. 

_ Children,  _ he thought.

Severus Snape was here to check up on the Potter boy. Sirius Black was the boy’s Godfather and now his full time caregiver after the death of the Potters. There had been rumors that still surfaced that Black had been the one to kill them, though his brother Regulus had tempered some of his anger when he had made sure that he got a fair trial, which was likely why the other man hadn’t actually tried to hurt those who spread the rumors.

That had more than enough of both sides of the Wizarding World fuming. Not that Reg cared or even Sirius himself. “Family matters”, had been all Regulus had said after the war, “It matters more than anything.” It was a strange story about Peter Pettigrew being both a literal and metaphorical rat, but looking back on it five years later without the blinding pain and mourning that had nearly crushed him it did in fact make sense. 

It didn’t mean that Severus liked the elder Black though, not one bloody bit.

Severus tried to open the door, only to have it ripped from his grasp before he could pull it open. Standing before him was Regulus, older and dressed in a plain white jumper with an apron over it, but his friend all the same. Still too long hair hanging into his bright blue eyes. Not that he had any right to judge his friend about hair. 

He grinned at Severus though, as if Regulus considered him a friend. “Severus, how have you been?” He asked as he threw his arms around him.

_ Why did this man think touching him was something that he actually wanted? Reg had always been touchy, though he had also followed him around like an overgrown puppy while they were at Hogwarts. Always at his heels until he followed him straight into the arms of… _

“Sev,” Regulus said with worry. “Does McGonagall have your tongue or something? Or did one of your students figure out a muting charm?”

“No,” Severus grumbled, pulling away sharply as he untangled the man’s arms from around him. “I am just not one for physical contact. Never have been and you of all people should know that.”

“Sorry,” Regulus mumbled, fiddling with his wavy hair. “I just haven’t seen you since the trials and I missed you. Sirius, you know, has gotten better over the years, no long acting like a stupid child. I think we can thank Remus for that… He’s pushed him to become a better man for Harry.”

Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes, “Lupin? He’s never been a fan of mine and the feeling is mutual.”

_So maybe Black was gay or maybe he was bisexual, but surely he had far_ _better choices than himself. It was best not to get fleeting hopes up about a man who spent years taking pleasure in his misery._

Shrugging his shoulders Regulus waved Severus into the cafe. “My brother is…”

Sirius stuck his head around the corner, “the best brother who ever existed.” Grinning like he had won something and then let out an odd sounding laugh. “What are you doing here Snape? Lucius finally let you off your leash?”

Severus watched as the former Gryffindor wiped his hands on his own apron. Black seemed to enjoy his gaze and was sizing him up as well. Though the comment about Lucius leaving him fighting the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Did he teach you how to bathe as well?” The man continued. “Because that hair of yours, is now far cleaner than it ever was in school.” 

Each insult was like a knife thrown at Severus, but he would not engage, he had a job to do and it was not fighting with Sirius Orion Black. 

He said nothing but did roll his eyes and bit his lip.

  
  


Sirius walked back over to the counter and got behind it, “Why did you come here, Snape? Surely this isn’t a social call of some sort, you haven’t bothered to even owl my brother in the last five years so surely visiting him isn’t on your bloody priority list.”

“Dumbledore asked me to check on the boy,” Severus said, scanning his eyes across the room not bothering to look at Sirius as he spoke. 

He did not want to meet the eyes of the man who had been attracted to for as long as he could remember. It was a homely place, wooden tables, photos and oil paintings covering the walls, dimly lit light bulbs hanging from the ceiling, and a glass case filled with pastries. It felt like somewhere long ago his mother used to take him to, somewhere that she would go to hide away from the winter chill. That felt as if it was a lifetime ago, even if it had not actually been that long ago in wizarding terms, two decades was nothing if you might live to a hundred and twenty.

“Nothing more, nothing less. I know how you feel about me and I did not desire to be put in an uncomfortable situation. So, if you could bring the child down stairs, I will do as I have been asked to and then I shall take my leave.”

“He’s at school,” another voice, this one slightly raspy, said from around a corner. “It’s a Thursday at 2pm and that’s exactly where he should be.”

Remus stepped into the room, he was just as skinny as he had always been his face covered in scars. His hazel eyes were warm and yet the look in his eyes left Severus afraid. A young werewolf flashing behind his eyes and the fear left him shaking. He did his best to straighten his spine and with great horror Severus watched as Remus Lupin kissed Regulus’ cheek. 

It had nothing to do with the fact that they were men and everything to do with the fact Lupin was a bloody werewolf. 

His vision darkening and his anger coming off of him in waves... Staring down at his hands he watched them shake. 

“Maybe you should sit down, Snape,” Sirius murmured, as if he was actually concerned about him. “You don’t look so good.” 

“I am fine,” he growled.

“You don’t take care of yourself, do you?” Someone asked from a distance. They sounded like they were under water and maybe he was. 

Then he was gone, Sirius’ arms wrapping around him as he fell and darkness clouded his vision

Severus didn’t know where he was, but the bed was far too soft and the blankets far too heavy. His fire always blazed in his quarters, possibly out of habit or situation he had grown up uncomfortable with the cold. As he blinked he noticed the setting sun through the half open curtains, which confirmed his thoughts that he was not in the dungeons. 

“Where am I?” He murmured, as he shifted around in the bed and tried to sit up. 

“In our guest room up above the cafe,” Regulus answered. 

“Who is that, Uncle Regulus?” A small childlike voice asked. “And why is he here?”   
  


“He was a friend of mine and your mother a very long time ago, now Harry, why don’t you go see why Uncle Sirius is making for dinner?”

Severus stretched his limbs sharply, his joints snapping and popping. He opened his eyes fully and sat up, Regulus sat in a rocking chair in the corner. A little boy, Harry, stood near him. His hair stuck up in all sorts of directions, and looked like it rather badly that it needed to be cut. 

“Where am I?” He asked once more, fuming at the fact he was once again being ignored. “Regulus Black, why am I here?”

“Harry, now go I need to talk to Mr. Snape.”

The boy turned, waving at Severus before he left the room. 

_ ‘Merlin, _ he thought.  _ The boy was a carbon copy besides his father, besides his eyes of course, Lily’s eyes.’ _ They were as green as a blade of grass or his father’s beer bottles that used to clutter Severus’ childhood home’s counters. 

“Must you be so bloody impossible?” Regulus sighed, pushing his hair out of his face.

“It’s a talent of mine,” Severus snarled, trying to stand up on legs as wobbly as a newborn colt. “Now where are my boots?” 

“You passed out in the cafe, Severus!” His former friend shouted, “You are in no condition to Apparate whether you like it or not!” 

“I have seen that the  _ boy  _ is fine and I have to get back to Hogwarts. I have a real job to do.” 

“And I would rather be doing my own job, you git, instead of taking care of you, but we don’t get what we want. And unlike you? My job is not terrorizing children.” 

Severus huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, growling as he stared up at Regulus. 

“Let him leave, Reg,” Sirius said from the doorway. His blue eyes raked over Severus as if the fact that he simply existed bothered him. “And if he bashes his head in because of his own stupidity what’s the harm in that? If he doesn’t care about his own life that’s not our problem.”

“But he’s…”

“Not our problem. As he has made clear he’s come here to do what he planned to do. With that done there is no reason for Severus Snape to stay around. Lily always told me he was worthless when it came to caring about others and even himself. Now we know that to be true, don’t we?”

Go fuck yourself, Black,” Severus growled. “Lily never said that and you know it. You don’t know a bloody thing about me. She was my friend too, you know. Lily Evans was my friend first.” 

“ _ Friend,”  _ Sirius barked. “That’s a nice way of saying you wanted to get into her pants. You just didn’t like that she wanted to be with James and wanted nothing to do with you. News flash, greasy git, she cared about your stupid arse and you called her a…”

Severus gathering his strength launched himself at Sirius slamming into him, causing both of them to fall to the floor with a rather loud thunk. They ended up tumbling around the floor more like beasts than the men that they were. Sirius grappling at Severus’ hair, the tips of his fingers brushing along the man’s neck. Both of them yelping at the feeling as sparks danced across their skin.

Severus not wanting to think about what that meant. 

“Don’t say that word. Just don’t.”

“You said it once,” Sirius muttered. “More than once from what I know. You hurt her so much and you didn’t even care.”

“And I was wrong,” Severus sighed. “For what I said to her, but the rest I don’t honestly even know what you're talking about.”

“Your mother didn’t teach you about soulmates, did she?” 

“No, she did not, but Narcissa did.”

Severus knew a bit about soulmates, he knew that they usually met when they were children, and they usually liked each. He and Sirius didn’t or maybe they did?

“So I...Don’t know what we are going to do about this?” Severus asked. 

Regulus muttered, “You're going to do what you should have done years ago and just bloody kiss each other. Then you are going to figure out the rest tomorrow, so I don’t have to spend another seven years bemoaning about each other. That’s what you are going to do.”

Harry laughed, a bright happy sound, smiling ear to ear. 

Sirius looked at Severus and then back on the floor, “We could you know, do that, right?”

“You don’t like me, though,” he murmured. “And I…”

“I like you, Severus Snape. You drive me bloody nuts but I like you. I don’t know why or how but maybe these marks on our necks explain it. Can we give this a shot?”   
  


Maybe it was foolish or even downright stupid, but Severus decided to take a chance and kissed Sirius. His fingers going to the man’s hair, pulling him closer. The man did drive him nuts, but this did feel strangely right. Sirius tasted like coffee, his fingers sending shivers up and down his back. It felt as if everything was finally clicking into place and he was  _ supposed  _ to be here with this man. Everything else could be figured out later, in this instant he felt more alive than he had in a very long time. For once in a long time he had found something worth fighting for. 

Pulling away from him Sirius laughed, “you might be a pain in the bloody arse Severus, but you are a good kisser.”

“Right back at you,” he said, reaching for the man once more. 

Maybe they could find common ground if they went looking for it. 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
